Take My Breath Away
by mtd4417
Summary: songfic--tj remembers when he and spinelli got together. it's kind of sweet. please RR!


A/N: this is a songfic to Jessica Simpson's Take My Breath Away song. i don't know where this idea came from but i decided to write anyway. i hope you like it but if you dont please tell me without being to mean. also, no flames!

disclaimer: i do not own this song or recess or any characters used in this story

******************************************************************************

Twenty three year old TJ Detweiler woke up late at night and looked at the woman lying next to him. Ashley Spinelli, now Ashley Detweiler, was sleeping peacefully in their bed. They had been together now for about a year and TJ still didn't know how he had ended up with such a wonderful woman.

****

Watching every motion  
In the foolish lover's game.  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame.

He remembered the day they had gotten together. That was the best day of his life. He had always loved her even though he kept it to himself until just a few years ago. He was actually beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to tell Spinelli how he felt. He never imagined he would end up marrying her, even though he had hoped he would.

****

Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside.  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say, my love.

He remembered school dances and their high school prom. They had gone as friends. Although, TJ did secretly love her then. He wished that they would be going as more than friends, but they never did. Everyone knew them as TJ and Spinelli: the perfect friends. Or something cheesy like that. When what TJ really wanted them to know them as was TJ and Spinelli: the perfect couple. Little did TJ know that Spinelli felt the same way about him.

****

Take my breath away.  
Take my breath away.

TJ would always dream about her. He would see her in his mind. When he closed his eyes to sleep, he would see her. Whenever he felt sad, all he had to do was imagine her smile and he felt better. He would always feel jealous when she got a date with another boy. He wanted her all to himself and he didn't want anyone else to take her away.

****

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love.  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones, oh yeah.

Eventually he got the girl of his dreams. He had thanked the lord for having her with him every day. Yet he still wonders how. How had he, of all people, gotten Spinelli? He was very grateful, but how? Everyone asks these questions once in a while. All he knew was that he had gotten her and he would never let her go.

****

Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside.  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say, my love.

TJ felt Spinelli start to stir. Her eyes came open and she saw that he was awake, too. 

"TJ?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes?" TJ asked and looked at her. Even when she was still half asleep she was beautiful.

****

Take my breath away.  
Take my breath away.

What are you doing up?" Spinelli asked.

"I can't get back to sleep. Spinelli, do you remember all the dances we went to together? The day we got together?" TJ asked.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten?" Spinelli replied.

"I thought I would finally let you know, all those dances we went to, I loved you then, too. I had always wanted us to be dancing as a couple. Not as friends," TJ said.

"Me too. I always dreamed for us to turn out together. But, to tell you the truth, I never actually thought that we would," Spinelli said.

****

Through the hourglass I saw you.  
In time you slipped away.  
When the mirror crashed I called you.  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for one day  
I am unafraid.

"So what do you say?" TJ asked. Spinelli was confused.

"What do I say to what?" Spinelli asked.

"Let's reenact our prom," TJ replied.

"But TJ we don't have any music," Spinelli said.

"Maybe not in the room. But we have it in ourselves," TJ replied. The two began dancing slowly around in their bedroom to their own music. What a beautiful night.

****

Take my breath away, oh oh yeah!  
You take my breath away!  
(Take my breath away)  
You take my breath  
You take my breath  
You take my breath away!  
(Take my breath away)  
You take my breath away.  
You take my breath away.  
You take my breath away.

******************************************************************************

A/N: well there it is. in my opinion you could either love it or hate it. but that's just me. so what do you think? good, bad? i know it was kind of slow at the beginning, but my lil sis said it was pretty cute. i don't know. please RR~!!


End file.
